Loving You Yet So Far
by Beayuu
Summary: Even though New York is her dream city, Hermione did not feel good at all she came here to escape from everything that occurred in London. Controlling friends, Cruel Parents, Emotion stress and a certain boy that hurt her so much.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: this is a two or three shots story .. this is the 1st chapter.. so please tell me what you think about please and thank you joanna (my best friend) for giving me title )

Disclaimer: never own anything at all

* * *

**Loving You... Yet so far..- Chapter 1**

Hermione walk down the streets of New York as she dragged her heavy pink suitcase at 8pm, she sigh as she walk looking down at her feet, wondering where she could stay in this city that she didn't knew. Even though New York is her dream country, Hermione did not feel good at all; she came here to escape from everything that occurred in London. Controlling friends, Cruel Parents, Emotion stress and a certain boy that hurt her so much...

It all happen during Yule ball a few years back before graduation, Hermione was sitting on the stairs rubbing her ankle that hurts so much from dancing, she blinked back a few warm tears and thought about the words that ron spat out for dancing with victor Krum. Why can't she make friends on she own? Why must Ron control her friendship circle? She lean back at the slightly and started to cry.

"You look beautiful today granger" a voice that sounds so familiar spoke

Hermione look up and saw Draco malfoy looking down at her with a big smirk. He is wearing a black tuxedo with a green tie and his hair thankfully not gelled (otherwise he look like a idiot if he do).

"Malfoy I'm not in the mood to quarrel," Hermione mumbled gloomy looking down cause she didn't want malfoy to see her crying, "so go away"

"Oh my goodness are you crying?" he exclaimed softly, sitting right beside her.

"No! So go away malfoy! And why are you sitting beside me?" She snarled

"Now now granger, don't need to be so snappy." Draco drawled, "Was it another quarrel with weasel?"

"How did you know?" Hermione said bitterly, looking down didn't dare to look at Draco's eyes

"Well lets just say that it happen so many times than whenever you see the golden trio is separated, you would know that they are quarreling, now about the situation, it's not your fault, can't you see? Ron is jealous of you having more boy gender friends than he have more girl gender friends" he replied with his voice filled with concern.

For Hermione, listening to Draco's concern voice was a horrible thing. It is like you-know-who stops killing people for his own good and harry and Ron would become gays .

"Malfoy. You should stop pretending to care for me cause it's getting digesting" she hid laugh while through tears.

"Does it really _that _fake? Oh well.. I guess that the almighty Draco malfoy will never be concern for other people huh?" he laughed

Hermione giggled, she can't help it! Okay she didn't just giggle, she _laugh and_ the thought of Draco being a good friend appeared in her mind, she shook that stupid thought off and told herself she is being stupid.

"There you look better without swollen eyes and red nose don't you" Draco smiled "Hermione the red nose reindeer.."

"Oh god! Shut up malfoy! WOW, Your royal highness Malfoy just actually smiled it's the end of the world," Hermione said sarcastically

"Hey! Is this what I get for making you laugh?" Draco questioned "and a smirk is a smile too, it's a half smile"

"Actually you should smile more often, you look better in smiling" she said " and thanks for making me smile I got to go now."

Hermione stood up and dragged her heavy legs heading towards the dorm.

"Remember! You look better when you smile," Draco yelled at her retreating back

"You too! And stop smirking it looks horrible"

"Well, I will see what I could do with my mouth!"

And that's how the first incident occurred; Hermione put that encounter with malfoy at the back of her mind and walked up towards her common room. As she stroll down the corridor with numerous moving portrait and flickering candles in the dark, she look down at her heels wondering if ever ron and harry ever cared about her. She sighed and continued her way towards her common room and when she did , she yelled the password and peered in, wondering if there is any sight of harry or ron. And sure enough, the boy who lived with green emerald eyes is glaring quite fiercely at the fireplace opposite the couch.

"Ron is right" the jet-black hair boy spoke with cold tone as Hermione entered the room.

"Right about what harry?" Hermione asked

Silence filled the air and there is an intense moment between both of them, with brown eyes glaring at the green eyes rather furiously

"Right about what harry?" Hermione repeated herself but this time louder and clearer

There was a few minutes pause before harry actually spoke

"That you're mixing with the enemy" he practically snarled out

"Oh you mean Victor?"

"No I mean Malfoy" harry spat out his name out in disgust

"actually , malfoy is not that bad" she said in defence

"Oh so you fall in love with him now huh?"

"You know what? You and ron are getting overboard!" Hermione yelled with a tried growl " I have no reason to explain anything to you, even if you are my best friend. And I'm ignoring you."

She marched up to her room, determine not to cry until she reached her room but tears just exploded through her eyes and trickle down her rosy cheeks. Slamming the door shut and locking herself up , she cried her heart out screaming through the pillow with all the make up smudged. Mascara smudge to side and bottom leaving heavy black marks, lip gloss out of her lip line making her face sticky, blusher with tears mark on it , it wasn't a good sight to see. And that fateful night, she cried herself to sleep.

That day, she woke up with swollen red eyes and make up all messed up at her face, peering down her foot she saw the grown that she wore that miserable day. Dragging her foot towards the toilet, she took a quick bath and ran out the room to the great hall for breakfast with her school sling bag, slinging towards to her right. When she got there, she look around searching the that two idiotic friends she had, sure enough, ron is pigging out as usual and harry is picking his food with his fork not eating anything.

She thought she can just puke right there.

Just by looking at the two "friends" pigging out, Hermione lost her appetite, she decide to head towards the library or what she called the "third" home- apart from her muggle house and hogwarts. Hermione put her books down at the table near the corner of the library where no one usually goes, and start to climb up the leader that are leaning at the dusty shells of books.

"Granger"

She peered down and practically freaked , and when she practically freaked, she nearly fell. But she held onto the ladder tightly before gravity starts to pull her down, which could cause a stream of curses coming out her mouth. There stood that malfoy from last night smirking – as usual.

"Hey malfoy! Stop peeking up my skirt will ya!" Hermione yelled as she climbed down the ladder " and what did I say about smirking?"

" Should I quote?" he said amused " I remembered clearly that you said last night that 'Actually you should smile more often, you look better in smiling' " making the gesture of the quoting symbols with his hands

" Ha-ha-ha" Hermione said sarcastically

"Wow you are one sarcastic girl aren't you?" Draco smirked

" I'm only sarcastic when I'm talking to you" was that smart comeback

" ooh and pray might I ask. Why am I so special?"

"oh well.. I-i.. Actually I don't know malfoy"

"Draco"

"Huh?"

"My name is …" there was a pause.. " Draco"

"okay.. Draco. Actually I don't know why am I so sarcastic to you" Hermione said, and upon saying the word "Draco" there is a little sarcastic tone in it

"there goes Hermione Being sarcastic again" Draco rolled his eyes " and thank you for such a sarcastic answer my dear"

Hermione froze. Did Draco just call her Hermione? And than it hit her, why is Draco being so nice to her?

"Earth to Hermione!" Draco yelled, waving his hands in front of her dramatically

"Huh? What happened?" Hermione snapped back to reality

" oh nothing you just stared at the air without blinking for a moment.."

just than the bell rang , ringing boomed through the school and pigeons resting peacefully at the clock flew away. It is time for hermione's dreadful classes – the one and only class that she hate; double potions.

"There, let me walk you to potions" Draco offered.

They both walked down the corridors that are flooded with students, pointing and whispering at their back, asking each other why is Hermione granger and Draco malfoy walking together peacefully towards the dungeons? Why is Draco malfoy is carrying Hermione granger's bag? Rumors started spreading of maybe Draco and Hermione have a truce, or maybe they both are dating together…

The door slammed open at the dungeons and Hermione took her bag from Draco, she thanked him and walk towards the front seat where she always have sat, and this time, harry and ron did not sit beside her. Much to her surprise, Draco malfoy sat right beside her. Mumblings and whispering erupted at the classroom with fingers pointing towards the couple at the directions. Hermione gave him the look that says ' why are you seating with me?' and Draco simply replied

"I see you are so lonely"

And he smirked.

We find Hermione granger knocking impatiently at the counter bar of a run down hostel in New York, waiting for someone to come and register her for a room. A teenage entered the room with many piercing at her ears and mouth having a bright blue dyed hair make her look like a punk. She is wearing heavy make-ups on her face. The teenage eyed Hermione up and down and threw her the form for registering into the hostel. Hermione took the pen unwillingly and start to fill up the form, thinking mentally ' what service is this?' After filling up the form and paying the money, the teenage threw her the key rather grudgingly and walked away.

" Room 576 " Hermione read out while she was on the quest of finding her room.

When she finally found her room ten minutes later, she got restless and slam the door open. A particular strong stench that had a mixture of rotten cheese and rubbish greeted her nostril. Hermione thought that she could just puke right there at the room. Holding her breath , she entered the dark room and felt for the switch that allows the light bulb to lit up, she came across a sticky and slimy thing and she dodge her hand back right away, when she finally found the switch, she click it open and a very ugly sight came into her eyes.

The room is in dark green moss color, couches are broken with springs coming out of the seat, the windows are broken, on the table there is some rotten cheese that which properly could explain the smell that she smelt just now when she entered the room, there is a leap of rubbish gathered at the right hand corner, the lights are flickering lightly. Maybe the first impression wasn't always tells you how good or bad is the room is. Hermione put her suitcase at the side of the wall and push the window open, a breeze of fresh wind blew into the revolting room and instantly Hermione knew that this room could have a makeover….

* * *

so.. how is it? Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey was up?

This is not a chapter but I just want to tell you guys that I badly need a beta reader, a beta readerwho can go in msn and talk to me and help me correct my errors.  
oh and thank you all for giving me reviews and i realized that i need a beta reader. )  
and sorry about the new york is not a country it's a city. i didn't realized that. heheh. soo..

Anyone?

Just message me.

Bye


End file.
